


The Heat of the Sauna

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: If Blake can't be alone in the sauna like she wants to be, then being in the sauna with a Pyrrha who's asking for sex tips is just about the next best thing. Especially when there's some questions about putting the ideas into practice.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	The Heat of the Sauna

**The Heat Of The Sauna**

  
Blake sighed as she leaned backwards against the wooden wall. This felt _nice_. She could feel the tension just running out of her body as she sat down in here. A nice, quiet spot where she could relax.  
  
The sauna was big enough for a dozen or so people, but Blake was the only one in it. And that meant that she could turn the temperature up as high as she wanted it, and she wouldn’t have to talk to anyone and she could just _relax_. Absolutely perfect.  
  
And even as Blake thought to herself about how lucky she was to have some time to herself to enjoy herself, the glass door at the front of the sauna opened. Blake cracked an eye open to glare at whoever was both letting the heat out and was probably going to bother her when Blake just wanted some alone time.  
  
It was Pyrrha. The redhead smiled at Blake as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a thick white towel wrapped around her torso, just like Blake was. It seemed to cling to her body _very_ tightly, and Blake felt a twinge of arousal run through her as she stared, opening her other eye as well.  
  
“Hello, Blake,” Pyrrha said with a smile, sitting down next to Blake and stretching. Blake’s eyes flicked upwards to follow the long, muscular arms as they waved around in the air, and the even longer legs as they kicked in front of the redhead. “My, this feels nice.”  
  
“Yep,” Blake said quietly, idly laying one hand on her lap, in a pretty good concealment. If her alone time was going to be interrupted, then at least she might as well _enjoy_ the newcomer. And Pyrrha _was_ more conducive to quiet and tranquility than Nora, for example, would be. “Very hot.”  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a bit, and Blake’s head started to sink down to her chest. Before it could arrive, though, Pyrrha coughed into her hand. Blake’s shoulders tensed up and then she forced herself to relax. She looked up into a slightly worried face.  
  
“Blake,” Pyrrha said, looking off to the side. Her face was red but it _was_ very hot in here, “could I ask you for some advice?”  
  
“…I suppose,” Blake said, screaming _no_ inside of her head. But that would just be rude, and Pyrrha deserved better, Blake thought.  
  
“You see, I’ve been thinking about Jaune lately,” and now Blake was _certain_ that the red on Pyrrha’s cheeks wasn’t just from the heat, “and, well, he’s so smart and funny and attractive,” Blake shrugged a bit, “I’m planning on asking him out on a date.” Pyrrha glanced at her, blushed, and then looked away again. “I was wondering if you have any advice for that sort of thing.” She coughed into her hand. “I’ve never actually had a boyfriend or girlfriend before.”  
  
Blake nodded, her mind starting to get into gear as various thoughts presented themselves for inspection. One was that Pyrrha was _very_ attractive. That white towel really showed off how long her legs were. And how big her breasts were. Had Pyrrha _chosen_ a towel that stopped right above her nipples and three inches down her thighs, or had that been the biggest size there was?  
  
Either way, it was hard for Blake to complain. And as she looked at Pyrrha out of the corner of her eye, another thought presented itself. Why _not_ get a bit of payback at Pyrrha for interrupting her alone time?  
  
“Well,” Blake said, turning her head to look at Pyrrha dead on, “I’d say the thing you absolutely need before you ask someone out on a date is sexual experience.”  
  
Blake was expecting Pyrrha to turn red, which she did. She was also expecting some spluttering and shock, which _didn’t_ happen. Blake frowned a bit at that. Instead, Pyrrha nodded, while her fingers grabbed the bottom of her towel tightly.  
  
“That makes sense,” Pyrrha said, her voice kind of wavering but still firm. “Who would you suggest I go to for lessons?”  
“I’m right here,” Blake said, pushing herself a bit closer to Pyrrha. Their arms lightly brushed against each other. “So how about I give you the _full_ experience?”  
  
Blake was half hoping that Pyrrha would walk off in a huff, and she could have the sauna to herself again. The other half of her was hoping for something _entirely_ different, and if Pyrrha looked down, she’d be able to see that part of Blake starting to form a tent in her towel.  
  
“That would be wonderful, Blake,” Pyrrha said with a big, beaming smile, “thank you so much.”  
  
Wait, was Pyrrha trying to turn this back on her? If she was, she was going to be disappointed. Blake smirked a bit and reached out, resting her hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder. There was a _lot_ of muscle underneath the skin, and Blake squeezed down, just a little bit. Pyrrha shivered, and then forced herself to relax. Blake could feel the well-developed muscles going slack.  
  
“Not a problem,” Blake said through a dry mouth and a heavy tongue. She moved her hand down Pyrrha’s arm, running all the way down to her hand and entangling her fingers with the other girl. “I’m going to take good care of you.”  
  
“Thank you, Blake,” Pyrrha said with a smile, leaning back against the planks.  
  
Blake knew she was probably making a mistake, doing all of this. But who cared? Pyrrha was _hot_ and she was right _here_ and Blake was getting _really_ turned on. There was just no way that she could make herself back down, not with a hot, nearly naked redhead right next to her.  
  
Blake’s large cock was quickly growing erect, forming a huge bulge inside of her towel. Blake noticed Pyrrha noticing that, and smiled a bit as the redhead swallowed deeply. But Pyrrha didn’t say anything and stayed still inside of Blake’s hands as Blake ran her hands back and forth along Pyrrha’s arms.  
  
And gradually moved on to other parts of the body as well. For now, Blake just stayed above the towel, not slipping underneath it. And that _still_ left plenty of room for Blake’s hands to wander. Along the upper part of Pyrrha’s breasts, quite far up her thighs, Blake’s hands went all over the place. And it felt _good_.  
  
“And kissing is another important part,” Blake said, licking her lips and looking Pyrrha in the eyes for any sign of hesitation. There wasn’t any, so Blake leaned in. “A _really_ important part.”  
  
Pyrrha nodded, which was rather badly timed due to how close Blake’s head was to hers. They bumped together and pulled back, both of them wincing. Then Blake and Pyrrha looked at each other and laughed. They tried again, and this time they managed it.  
  
Pyrrha was not a very good kisser, but Blake couldn’t find it in herself to complain about that. Not when the kissing felt so good. And especially when Pyrrha was submissive enough to let Blake take the lead.  
  
Blake pinned Pyrrha against the back wall of the sauna, straddling her lap as the two of them kissed. Her dick was fully erect by now, the foot-long dick throbbing with need. And Blake knew just how she would take care of that need. Not right now, but _soon_.  
  
Blake pulled away from Pyrrha, wiping away a spot of drool. She smiled at the green-eyed girl, seeing Pyrrha’s shoulders rising and falling. Oh man, was Pyrrha _ever_ going to tell her no? Blake was starting to think not. _Good_ , that would make the entire thing so much more entertaining.  
  
And as part of that, Blake reached up and undid Pyrrha’s towel. It was super simple to draw the two ends apart. And then Pyrrha was _naked_ , right there in front of Blake.  
  
Blake felt her heart start to pound quickly in her chest as she looked at Pyrrha’s naked body. _Damn_ , Pyrrha looked good. She was well-muscled all over, and her breasts were _so_ big and there was a cute little strip of red hair right above her crotch. And with how widely spread her legs were, Blake could even see a few hints of her pussy.  
  
Blake swallowed and looked up at Pyrrha. Pyrrha’s eyes were fogged with lust, and she was panting heavily. Blake felt like she was in pretty much the same state. Fuck it, she couldn’t _wait_ anymore.  
  
Blake reached down and cupped Pyrrha’s pussy. It was wet and soft and Blake’s fingers ran back and forth along it. Pyrrha made a moaning sound, but that wasn’t a no. Especially not when she jerked her hips forward and rubbed herself against Blake’s hand.  
  
“Oh, Blake,” Pyrrha moaned, her head swinging from side to side. “It feels good.” She breathed in deeply, doing wonderful things to her large chest. “It feels so good.”  
  
“And it’s going to get even better,” Blake said, her own voice choked with lust.  
  
Blake wondered when Pyrrha was going to tell her to stop. She was already fondling Pyrrha’s pussy and groping those big boobs, and all Pyrrha was doing was twitching around making some pretty erotic sounds. Well, if Pyrrha wasn’t going to tell her no, then Blake would just keep on going.  
  
In fact… Blake considered the idea as she played with Pyrrha’s large, sensitive boobs. Why not? The worst that Pyrrha could do was to tell her to stop.  
  
Blake undid her own towel, letting it fall to the floor. Pyrrha’s eyes went down to Blake’s dick, and she swallowed heavily. The redness on her face spread a little bit more, and she shivered as she stared. And, to Blake’s delight, her tongue flicked out to run across her lips.  
  
“Yep,” Blake said, reaching down and pulling Pyrrha up. Pyrrha went along with her, easily rising to her feet. “I’ve got a dick.”  
  
“That’s good,” Pyrrha said, her voice a bit wobbly as she rubbed her thighs together. “I’m sure,” she swallowed heavily, “I’m sure that will make our lessons much more,” she was starting to pant for breath now, “ _accurate_.”  
  
Blake smirked at that. Then she slipped behind Pyrrha and drove the redhead forward a few steps, until Pyrrha was pressed against the glass door that led into the sauna. Looking over her shoulder, Blake couldn’t see anyone out there. But who knew when they would come in?  
  
Blake moved her gaze from the empty weight room, down to something a _lot_ more enjoyable. Pyrrha’s usual outfit didn’t show off her butt as nicely as it did her tits, which was a real pity to Blake’s mind. Because Pyrrha had a _nice_ ass. Blake licked her lips and reached down to squeeze it, digging her hands into the soft skin, squishy fat and firm muscle.  
  
Pyrrha made a wonderful moaning sound at that, and Blake squeezed down a bit harder. She really dug her fingers into the fat, firm butt, and Pyrrha didn’t make a single sound of complaint as Blake did so. Blake’s cock throbbed, and a bit of precum appeared at the tip.  
  
“So, Pyrrha,” Blake said, her voice choked with lust, “it’s really important that you wiggle your ass back and forth as it gets touched.” Pyrrha started to do exactly that. A smile appeared on Blake’s face as she looked down at the fat ass shaking from side to side. “Right, just like that. It makes it feel _really_ nice for whoever you’re with.”  
  
Blake decided she couldn’t take it anymore. Pyrrha’s amazingly hot body and wonderfully submissive attitude was just too much to take. Blake let go of Pyrrha’s butt and stepped forward, snaking her hands up to grab at Pyrrha’s large, soft titties. The backs of her hands pressed against the glass as Blake started to play with the big boobs. Her dick pressed against Pyrrha’s butt and Blake started to move her hips back and forth, grinding against the wonderful ass.  
  
“And these breasts,” Blake said, trying to remember that she was _supposed_ to be teaching Pyrrha when all she really wanted to do was fuck this _hottie_ long and hard, “I know you know how good they are to look at.”  
  
“Yes,” Pyrrha said without any shame in her voice. “People often look at them when they think my attention is elsewhere.”  
  
“Good, good,” Blake said, only listening with half of her mind as she rocked back and forth, feeling the fat cheeks envelop her dick. “And when they get touched like this,” Blake found Pyrrha’s nipples and ran her fingers over them, “don’t be afraid to moan.”  
  
Blake touched them again and this time Pyrrha _did_ moan. It was a really erotic sound, too, one that sent a shiver down Blake’s spine. She swallowed heavily and nodded, feeling her fat cock twitching.  
  
“Yeah, that’s good,” Blake said. “You’re a natural at this, Pyrrha.”  
  
Blake fell silent as she felt the lust inside of her growing and growing. Finally, she decided to draw her hips back and then shove them forward again. This time, her dick ended up underneath Pyrrha’s body, rubbing against her thighs and her pussy. Blake shivered, feeling the arousal dripping from Pyrrha’s lips and running down her dick. _Fuck_ , Pyrrha was turned on. Just as turned on as Blake was, probably.  
  
Blake could actually see Pyrrha’s reflection in the glass door. There was a look of complete and utter lust on Pyrrha’s face, an outright _demand_ for more. God, how was this girl so sexy? Blake bit her lip as she kept on thrusting back and forth and touching Pyrrha’s body.  
  
Pyrrha’s hands were resting flat against the glass door, her palms pressing against the surface. So was her cheek as she turned to look at Blake. Blake smiled at her, and Pyrrha gave a wobbly smile in return. Then a shiver ran through her entire body, and the look of pleasure that replaced her smile was even _better_ than that bright smile had been. Blake breathed in heavily as she looked at the erotic expression on Pyrrha’s face. If she looked like this now, what would it be like when she came?  
  
“Now, I’m sure I’m rubbing against your clit,” Blake said, her voice wobbling a bit as she lifted herself up a bit. “That feels nice, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Pyrrha said, her words practically a moan. “It feels so, so good, Blake.”  
  
Blake was pretty sure she could actually feel Pyrrha’s clit as she moved her cock back and forth. There was a small, hard point. Well, not _really_ hard, but firmer than the rest of what Blake’s cock was pressed up against.  
  
“Don’t be afraid to cum from that,” Blake said, her hands still wandering over Pyrrha’s tits as Blake’s own breasts were pressed against her back. “People _like_ to see their partners cum. Especially a hot girl like you.”  
  
“Oh, um, well,” Pyrrha stammered. If she was trying to gather her thoughts, she didn’t get much of a chance, since Blake kept on thrusting and molesting her. “It feels good, Blake.”  
  
“For me, too,” Blake said in complete agreement. She wasn’t quite sure if she was going to cum from this, but if not, then roughly five seconds of masturbation would take care of the issue. “Really good.”  
  
Blake brought her hips back as she noticed that Pyrrha was starting to move on her own as well. That was nice to see. And as Blake brought her hips _forward_ , the combined movements of the two of them meant that Blake made a mistake.  
  
Though it was _very_ hard to call sinking into Pyrrha’s wet, soft, willing, tight, hot pussy an _actual_ mistake. It felt so _good_. Blake moaned as she steadily sank deeper and deeper inside, completely unable to bring herself to pull back out. Not when this was feeling so _good_. God, it had been so _long_ since Blake had gotten to fuck someone else. She had forgotten how good it felt, how amazing it was to slide into another girl’s amazing pussy.  
  
“B-blake!” Pyrrha squeaked, turning her head to look at Blake. “No, stop!” Even as she said that, she pushed back against Blake, making Blake sink a bit deeper inside of her. “You shouldn’t- oh!”  
  
Blake didn’t respond. She _couldn’t_ respond as she felt Pyrrha’s tight pussy wrapping around her thick cock. She panted, her heart beating in her chest as she went further and further into Pyrrha’s folds.  
  
“I, I was going to give my first time to Jaune,” Pyrrha said, pulling herself forward off of Blake’s dick only to sink back down along it. “Once I finally asked him out.” Pyrrha’s words should have been wrapped up in a tone of despair, but all Blake could hear in her friend’s voice was a _need_ to get fucked. “It was going to be-!”  
  
Pyrrha cut herself off with a squeak. Blake could _feel_ Pyrrha getting tighter around her, her already wonderful pussy getting a bit better. Pyrrha twitched in Blake’s arms and the Faunus realized that Pyrrha was cumming. Pyrrha sagged forward and if it hadn’t been for the door and for Blake, she probably would have fallen onto the floor.  
  
Blake kept on going. She couldn’t possibly stop. She was too horny to stop. There was a _need_ pulsing inside of her, a red-hot demand to do _more_ , to properly fuck this beautiful girl and to get herself off.  
  
Oh yes, Blake needed to cum so _badly_. There was a tightness inside of her stomach, a relentless demand to cum. It had been a while since Blake had been able to get enough privacy to masturbate, and she had a large load built up. And right now, she couldn’t think of any possible place that was better to take care of that load of semen than inside of Pyrrha’s pussy.  
  
Blake kept on moving back and forth, driving herself in and out of Pyrrha’s pussy. Pyrrha wasn’t protesting anymore, and was just making some soft cooing sounds as Blake kept on touching and fucking her. She was so _tight_ , it was like a dream, her wet folds wrapped around Blake’s cock, tighter than Blake’s hand _ever_ could.  
  
And she was taking so _much_ of Blake’s cock, too. Blake was honestly surprised that Pyrrha could take every single inch of her cock. She had a big dick, after all, and this was Pyrrha’s first time. But on every thrust, Blake was going a little bit deeper, burying more and more of herself inside of Pyrrha. There was no indication that it was going to stop anytime soon, either.  
  
Blake kept on groping Pyrrha’s chest. They were such an _amazing_ pair of boobs. Big and soft and wonderful underneath her hands. And as Blake played with them, Pyrrha was making all sorts of cute sounds, squeaking and moaning as Blake pinched her nipples and toyed with her breasts.  
  
“This is amazing,” Blake said in a moan of her own as she slid deep inside of Pyrrha. “God, how have you not had sex before? You’ve been missing out.”  
  
“It’s, it’s,” Pyrrha tried to say, even as Blake kept on moving in and out of her tight, wet pussy, “I didn’t think this would happen. I’m not even on birth control.”  
  
Blake nodded, not quite listening. It was so hard to focus on anything besides the hot pussy that Blake was slowly molding into a perfect fit for her cock. Was Pyrrha always this wet? Blake decided that Pyrrha was, at least when Blake would masturbate in the future to her. Yep, the redhead’s pussy would always be this wet, Pyrrha would always be this ready to take cock, would always be this turned on and ready for hands to explore her gorgeous body.  
  
A shiver ran through Blake as she pressed up against something that gave a _bit_ , but didn’t really open for Blake’s dick. A moment’s thought let Blake realize what it meant. She was pressing against Pyrrha’s cervix. She had filled the redhead up, and now the only thing left was Pyrrha’s womb.  
  
And so Blake drew a few inches of her fat cock out of Pyrrha, before sliding back in, using a bit more force. Pyrrha loudly gasped and Blake felt a shiver run through Pyrrha’s curvy body as Blake hit her cervix again.  
  
“B-Blake,” Pyrrha moaned, twisting her head to look at Blake with large eyes. “You’re inside of me so _deeply_.”  
  
Was that proper grammar? Blake couldn’t decide and realized that she didn’t care. Not when she could keep on fucking Pyrrha. She tried again, and this time, when she hit the cervix, it gave way in front of her. The last few inches of Blake’s cock slid into Pyrrha’s pussy, and the redhead was _completely_ filled, as her womb was spread out by Blake’s dick.  
  
The two girls moaned, only staying upright through the efforts of each other. Blake panted for breath, and could hear Pyrrha’s own rapid breathing forming a counterpoint. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Pyrrha had a wonderful body. Blake could barely hear herself think over the pounding inside of her head, but she knew she had to keep on fucking Pyrrha. The arousal inside of her demanded nothing less.  
  
Blake went back to work, every thrust from her hips jolting Pyrrha forward and pressing her against the glass door. Amazingly, there was still nobody outside who could have seen what was going on, seen Pyrrha’s naked body and large boobs pressed up against the glass. And even if there was, Blake knew _she_ wasn’t going to stop, and was sure that Pyrrha wouldn’t want her to, either.  
  
Pyrrha came again. She twitched around in Blake’s arms, pressing back against her before falling forward, grinding against the glass. Blake was sure that it was an _extremely_ erotic sight to anyone watching, though just _looking_ at it couldn’t begin to compare to the pleasure of actually having Pyrrha wrapped around her, feeling her wet pussy squeezing down around Blake’s dick and touching the soft fat and firm muscle of her body.  
  
“Good,” Pyrrha moaned, her head lolling to the side as Blake grunted with the effort of keeping her upright. “It feels so good, Blake.” She took in a deep breath, and Blake could feel Pyrrha’s breasts moving underneath her hands. “Why didn’t I know how good it could feel?”  
  
“You’re learning now,” Blake said, her mouth mostly running on autopilot as she focused on fucking the redhead. “And I still have a lot to teach you,” she added with a grunt.  
  
Oh yes, Blake did. Her mind was bubbling with ideas about what she could do to Pyrrha. Some of it was stuff that she had never tried herself and had only read about. Other ideas were things she _knew_ would work and that they both would enjoy. And looking down at Pyrrha, Blake was _certain_ that the green-eyed girl would be up for _any_ of them. With an erotic body like this, how could Pyrrha not want to do anything that Blake would try to do to her? It was just _impossible_ to think of.  
  
And even as Blake thought about the various ways that Pyrrha and her could make each other feel good, she focused on the one that was _actually_ happening. She kept on drawing her cock in and out of Pyrrha’s pussy. With sharp thrusts, she drove herself back in, filling up Pyrrha’s folds and her womb on every thrust. Pyrrha was still so wet, even after two orgasms, and Blake _knew_ that she was good for plenty more.  
  
In and out, in and out, over and over again. Blake kept Pyrrha pressed right up against the glass door of the sauna. She could feel sweat breaking out all over her body as she kept on fucking the redhead, and knew that she would be pretty dehydrated by the time she got out. But Huntresses were tough, and that wasn’t nearly enough to get Blake to slow down. No, she was going to keep on fucking Pyrrha until she came.  
  
And Blake’s orgasm was still a long way off. She was horny, and Pyrrha’s pussy was divine, but Blake still had a lot more endurance to burn before she would be ready to cum. Not even the thought of getting to cum inside of Pyrrha’s pussy was enough to make Blake’s orgasm come noticeably faster.  
  
Moving her hand from Pyrrha’s left boob down to her ass _did_ , though. Blake gave that cheek a nice, firm squeeze, and listened to Pyrrha moan as she did so. Man, this was a great ass. Blake could really sink her fingers into it, feeling the firm bands of muscle underneath the soft fat. She grinned to herself as she squeezed, and listened to Pyrrha moan.  
  
“You know,” Blake said, forcing herself to assemble the proper words in the proper order, “something some people like to do with a nice, fat ass like this,” Blake gave it another firm squeeze, “is spank it. How about it, Pyrrha?” She wiggled the cheek she was holding onto. “You’re already an exhibitionist, want to be a machoist too?”  
  
Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something, but nothing but whines and pants came out. Maybe if Blake would give her a chance to catch her breath and stopped fucking her, Pyrrha would be able to assemble some proper words. But Blake just didn’t see how that could happen. No, Pyrrha would either manage on her own or she wouldn’t say anything, and Blake would just keep on fucking her.  
  
As Blake fucked Pyrrha, she explored her body. Pyrrha had a _great_ body, and Blake was able to get her hands on every last inch of it. Pyrrha didn’t try to push her hands away, and let Blake go wherever she wanted to.  
  
Up along her breasts, feeling the stiff nipples pressing against her palms as Blake pushed down, fingers roaming over the large mounds. Down between Pyrrha’s legs, feeling the firm muscles twitching underneath her soft skin. Playing with Pyrrha’s mouth, Blake’s fingers sliding in between bright red lips to tease Pyrrha’s tongue. Groping the big butt that kept on getting pressed up against her. There was so _much_ to touch and explore. If Blake hadn’t been _this_ turned on, she would have taken her time and thoroughly explored Pyrrha’s body, finding every one of the champion’s weak spots and just what was needed to make Pyrrha a moaning mess without anything actually going into her pussy.  
  
As it was, Blake’s gropings took second place to the sheer desire to _fuck_. How Blake _needed_ to get off, and the only way to do that was to fill Pyrrha’s wet, willing pussy over and over again, until Blake filled it for the _last_ time with a thick load of hot seed.  
  
Blake’s mind wasn’t working at its normal level. There was a thudding inside of her head, a pulse beating in time with her heart. She was _so_ horny, and the need she was feeling was _so_ demanding. Blake was completely unable to think of doing anything but taking care of it.  
  
Pyrrha was in almost the same state. She was rocking back and forth against Blake, and every single sign of arousal in the female body that Blake knew about was being shown off, as Pyrrha’s wet pussy squeezed down tight around the cock inside of her, and as she made some sweet, wordless sounds whenever Blake’s dick forced her womb open. And there were plenty of other signs as well. Blake enjoyed them all, although the pleasure she felt from that took a second place to the sheer demand springing from inside of her to keep on fucking the buxom beauty in her arms as hard and as fast as she could.  
  
A fragment of a memory ran through Blake’s mind. Wasn’t she supposed to be… training, right, she should be training Pyrrha. Training Pyrrha into being a devoted cocksleeve for her. No, _that_ wasn’t right. Just giving her general sex skills. Right, should get on that.  
  
“Pyrrha,” Blake said, her voice a labored gasp as if she had just run a marathon. “This is,” she tried to get her mind to work, when all she _really_ wanted to do was to keep on fucking the hot, wet redhead pressed up against the wall in front of her, “a good way to…” Blake’s mind ran down and she couldn’t figure out how to complete the sentence. “Make somebody happy,” Blake finished, barely able to make the person being satisfied generic instead of herself. “Really, really happy.”  
  
“Ah, ha, I, I see,” Pyrrha said, her words so distorted by lust that they were barely understandable. “It’s feeling- good!”  
Pyrrha devolved into moaning again. She was cumming for the… third time? Maybe more? It was hard to say and Blake didn’t care enough to work out the details as she felt the _wonderful_ feeling of a wet, tight pussy squeezing down as hard as it could around her.  
  
Blake’s fingers dug into the swell of Pyrrha’s boobs as she kept on fucking the redhead. Blake’s own, smaller breasts were pressing into Pyrrha’s back as the two of them kept on going at it, Blake’s hips jerking back and hammering forward, driving her dick deep through Pyrrha’s pussy and into her womb with every single thrust.  
  
Blake’s wide eyes looked over Pyrrha’s shoulder into the man workout room. She couldn’t see anyone. Wait, was that a flash of black and red, Beacon’s uniform, in the reflection of one of the mirrors lining the walls? Blake couldn’t tell for sure, and there was no way in _hell_ she was going to stop fucking Pyrrha to find out. If somebody was there, then they might as well enjoy the show, because there was no way that Blake was stopping now, or even slowing down.  
  
Not with Pyrrha being so _soft_ in the right places, and having such firm muscle in all of the other spots. She was a dream come true to touch, to play with and, most of all, to _fuck_. Blake couldn’t believe how turned on she had gotten, being able to touch Pyrrha’s body.  
  
Blake could feel her orgasm growing inside of her. She was feeling so _good_ , and there was no way she was going to pull out now. No, she was going to keep on fucking Pyrrha, fuck her _all_ the way, and she was going to cum inside of the redhead and it was going to feel _wonderful_.  
  
Blake licked her lips and reached out to get a firmer grip on Pyrrha’s body. Pyrrha pressed up against her, her body shaking and trembling. In the reflection, Blake could see that Pyrrha’s mouth was opening and closing, but not even gasps came out from between her lips. Pyrrha was too far gone in lust to manage to talk.  
  
Blake was just about at that point as well. The lust inside of her was demanding release, and it was the only thing she could think about. A few more thrusts back and forth, shoving herself deep inside of Pyrrha’s welcoming pussy, and that was _it_. Blake finally got what she had been working towards for so long.  
  
Blake moaned as she came. It was good. No, it was _great_. It just might be the best orgasm of her life, as she thrust her hips forward, burying her cock deep inside of Pyrrha. Flashes of white danced in front of her eyes, and she felt the muscles in her thighs and stomach clenching as she felt her cock pulse, wrapped inside of Pyrrha’s folds.  
  
A steady of thick, gelatinous cum poured out of Blake’s cock and into Pyrrha’s womb. Blake gasped at the feeling, at the wonderful, wonderful feeling of cumming inside of another girl’s wet pussy.  
  
Pyrrha was enjoying it as well. She was squirming around, pressing the front of her body against the glass panel. Her butt was pressing against Blake, and Blake could feel the fat ass grinding against her lower stomach.  
  
More and more of Blake’s thick semen flowed into Pyrrha, filling up her untouched hole with virile cum. And hadn’t she said that she wasn’t on birth control? Well, it was much too late to worry about something like that now. There was no possible way Blake was pulling out. She was just going to keep on cumming and make sure that every single last drop of semen ended up inside of Pyrrha’s womb.  
  
Semen was pouring out of Pyrrha’s pussy, running down her thighs and splattering onto the floor. Blake could hear the plopping sounds and shivered. She could only imagine how stuffed Pyrrha must be feeling right now. But the champion wasn’t complaining. Instead, she was just pressing back against Blake, her mouth opening and closing, but no sounds escaping her lips.  
  
Finally, Blake’s orgasm finished. She sighed deeply, feeling the lust seeping out of her. God, that was an amazing feeling. Seriously, it was absolutely fantastic. And that it was with a virgin was even _better_. And that it was with _Pyrrha_ was the cherry on top, making everything just absolutely wonderful.  
  
“Pyrrha,” Blake gasped, twitching Pyrrha’s ponytail to one side to plant a kiss on the back of the other girl’s neck. “That was great.”  
  
Blake sighed heavily as she felt the trickles of lust leaving her. Her orgasm had really cleared her head. She could actually think straight now. And what she was thinking about now was that she had just taken her friend’s first time after Pyrrha had explicitly said that she wanted to save if for her would-be boyfriend. Blake felt _bad_ about that.  
  
Well, the first thing she could do to make that right would be to pull out of Pyrrha, so she wasn’t anchored on Blake’s cock anymore. Blake might still be hard, but she was no longer so horny that the only thing she could focus on was busting a nut inside of the hottest girl she knew.  
  
“Listen, Pyrrha,” Blake said, taking a firm hold of Pyrrha’s hips and pulling herself backwards, “I shouldn’t-!”  
  
Blake cut herself off as Pyrrha pushed herself backwards, her stretched pussy swallowing up the cock that had almost slid out of her. Blake made a bit of a choking sound as she felt the hot, wet, cum-covered folds of Pyrrha’s pussy wrapping around her all over again. She looked up as Pyrrha turned her head.  
  
The expression on Pyrrha’s face was _exquisite_. The look of sheer lust and longing on it, etched into every line, it sent Blake’s heart beating like a drum. Pyrrha’s plump lips were slightly parted, and Blake’s tongue flicked out to lick her own lips, wondering how nice it would be to kiss her. Pyrrha’s green eyes were hooded, and what Blake could see was dancing, sparkling with an inner light.  
  
“Blake, please,” Pyrrha said, grinding her hips from side to side and making Blake’s cock shift around inside of her. “There’s still so much more I need to learn.” She took a deep breath. “Won’t you help me, please?”  
  
Blake blinked. Then as Pyrrha’s words settled into her mind like steel bars in concrete, she smiled. She shifted her grip on Pyrrha’s body and nodded.  
  
“Sure thing, Pyrrha,” Blake said as she started to thrust in and out of the redhead again. “I’ve still got plenty to train you on.”  
  
Pyrrha nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Blake took her up on that as she started thrusting into Pyrrha again, filling up Pyrrha’s slick folds with her cock. As the two of them kissed, Blake kept on groping Pyrrha.  
  
Oh yes, there was _tons_ that Blake was going to show to Pyrrha. The Mistrali girl was going to learn all sorts of things underneath Blake’s guidance.  
  
This was _way_ better than sitting in the sauna all by herself.

* * *


End file.
